Shadows
by Little Ears
Summary: Lucy died long ago and no matter if the judge was dead Sweeney Todd can't bring her back. He just has to pick up the pieces. Title subject to change, for more information about the story read the a/n inside. rating will change to a M sometime soon...
1. At the gates

Authors note: In my little world Lucy died when she poisoned herself, she didn't turn in to the crazy beggar woman (although the crazy beggar woman was still there as a plot point just not Lucy) if you understand my ramble.

The heat from the oven blazes against cold stone walls, as Mrs. Lovett swung the door open. She watched Mr. Todd drag the Judge's limp body across the bloody floor and fling him harshly in to the flames. The Beadle and the ragged old woman soon followed behind. "Close the door." He murmured softly.

Nellie Lovett closed the door and walked closer to the blood drenched man. "He's gone now." She placed her hand on his shoulder and stroked it lightly. He flinched slight but didn't move away. "Come on dear, I could use some gin."

She pushes him to the stairs and looked around the room. Toby was no where inside and she felt the tingle of nervousness and pain bubble in her stomach. She pushes Mr. Todd up the stairs and in to the parlor. Setting down two glasses of gin, she sat down next to him. His face was paler than usual, his fingers smoothly running the rim of the glass.

"What's on your mind dearie?"

"She's really dead. I thought, maybe, she'd come back." He picked the glass up and drank it down quickly.

"I'm sorry." She stared at him before grabbing his hand. "Come with me please." He looked up at her and didn't move. "Please."

She handed him his coat and pulled him along the dirty streets of London. The world flickered by as her feet moved at a faster pace. He stumbled along after her, his hand held tightly in hers. She stopped and looked at him. In front of them stood heavy iron gates and beyond them stood shadowed stones. "I never told you she was buried because," she looked away and couldn't finish her sentence. She pointed to the heavy gravestones that dotted the small hills and dips of the land. "She's in there."

A/N: ok so I know it is super rough and I am not sure how I like it but I promise that if I get good feed back or something constructive, I'll keep going. If I do it will turn out to be a Sweeney/ Mrs. Lovett fic, just because I love them both so much and they were made for each other… Yeah so please enjoy.


	2. In the cemetery

A/N: so I maybe I can write a little more, I am so glad for all of the lovely feedback I've been getting. I'm just going to let it flow and see where it takes me.

Sweeney Todd stalked through the old darken cemetery with easy. His eyes darted about, scanning the moss covered stones. Name after named he seemed to commit to memory before he found a small simple stone. His hands twitched at his sides as he sank to his knees. He laid his head on top of the white stone and pressed his cold fingers in to the carvings along the front.

"Oh my Lucy." He managed to push out. Small threads of ivy wove their way around the base of the stone and curled over the top and soft patches of moss grew where ever it could find the space. Sweeney sat blank. Small wet tears trickled from his eyes and down his sullen cheeks. His soft tears turned to hard sods, his fingers digging deeper in to the stone, pulling at the growth. He pulled himself closer and wrapped his arms around it.

The air suddenly felt cold for the first time. He shivered harshly and pulled closer to the icy stone. His head felt as heavy as his heart. He presses his eyes closed and leaned his head against the headstone. His breathing evened and he fell in to sleep.

"_Benny?" A soft voice seemed to whistle all around him. "Benny my darling." He looked up and saw Lucy, standing before him. "Benny come with me please."_

"_I can't." He stared at her unable to move. "I can't go where you are Lucy." She held out her hand and his slim fingers brushed them slightly. _

"_You can't, but my Benjamin can." She spoke smoothly. He crinkled his forehead in confusion. "I know that my Benny died along ago but now it is time for you to let him go." She face was calm and peaceful, not a glimmer or hate or hurt shimmered in her eyes. _

"_What do you mean?" He felt tears well slightly in his eyes as he let go of her hand._

"_You know what I mean Sweeney Todd. I do not blame you for anything; let my Benny come home to me."_

"_I'm sorry." He felt moved to apologize for keeping him away for so long. "I will always love you Lucy."_

He woke with a start as the soft plink of rain droplets dripped down his face. His head felt lighter as did his heart. Benjamin Barker was dead, resting peacefully in heaven with his wife. Sweeney Todd pulled himself from the ground and brushed himself off. The world seemed to change ever so slightly.

A/N: So the next chapter, which I will get around to writing, is going to be the same time frame just Mrs. Lovett's point of view or something like that. I hope you liked it. I have always felt like Benjamin Barker died when he was shipped away and that Sweeney Todd took over. I just wanted to give him some closer you know. I hope you liked it and thanks again for your wonderful feedback and words.


	3. By the table

A/N: I know the chapters are kinda short, but that is how my mind works I guess. I really hope you all liked the last chapter. This is going to be along the same lines, short and simple.

Mrs. Lovett rushed back to her shop after leaving Mr. Todd at the gates of the cemetery. She prayed that Toby hadn't rushed off to the law. She swung the door open and saw him sitting quietly on a bench inside the pie shoe. "Oh Toby you gave me such a fight. Where did you run off to dear?" She sat down gently next to him and pulled him close.

"Mum I know, I know what you have been doing!" He shrieked and tired to pull away. She held him close.

"Shh Toby dear you don't know everything. Sit here nice and tight and we'll wait till Mr. T gets back."

"You and him you kill and it is wrong." He started to weep slightly. She pulled him closer and hugged him tight.

"Oh Toby we did it only to make a good life for ourselves. We did it for you. They were bad people Toby. The judge he hurt Mr. T and the beadle he hurt us all dear. Hush now love. I love you dearie."

He sniffled slight, brushing the tears away from his rosy cheeks. "How could you mum? I don't want to lose you, you'll get taken away."

"No one is going any where. And Mr. T isn't so bad; he takes care of us you know." Toby continued to sniffle and curled up slightly. "You know dear I think it is time we get you a room of your own. You'll never have to go back to the work house, this is your home now and we'll make sure that it is as comfortable as possible." His simple heart was won over with thoughts of a real family and a soft bed. He snuggled closer to her and smiled.

"We'll be a real family?" He mumbled. She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I hope so dearie." She stared out the window at the dark streets. "I sure hope so." She gently smoothed his messy mop of hair away from his face, calming him down. She prayed that he would wake up in the morning, thinking it was all just a dream.

"Mum? I'm hungry." He mumbled slightly. She smiled. "And no pies please." He stammered slightly. She slide out of his tight grasp and shuffled to the stove. She couldn't help but smile as Toby traced the wood grain of the table.

"How about some soup dear?" She asked. He nodded and smiles. Outside the rain stated to pour down on the dust covered streets. "Alright dear." She set to work with the soup and stared out the window.

She finished her soup and placed a streaming bowl down in front of the young boy. "Here you are dear, and when you are done you can go crawl up on the cot. We'll fix up you room tomorrow." He smiled and slurped up his soup. Mrs. Lovett sat in the window looking out at the rain and the empty streets. "Where is he?"

A/N: So I am not overly pleased with it but I do kinda like it. I didn't want to get rid of Toby because I love him so much so I had to do something. I don't you hate it all terribly to much. She really loves the boy and he really loves her. I wanted a happy ending to all of this because I don't like sad endings…


	4. Out of the rain

A/N: I am so happy that all of you like it. I know I should proof read and check my stuff normally I'm good about it but right now I am just getting the chapters out and trying to make them as perfect as I can for the time being. Every one makes mistakes. I'm still trying to figure out where this is all going so just sit tight and enjoy what comes at you.

Oh and as a side not that has nothing to do with Sweeney Todd, went and saw Cloverfield tonight, completely terrible.

Toby was tucked safely away in bed, as Mrs. Lovett scurried around the kitchen cleaning what she could. The rain pounded down on the streets and streaked down the shop windows. It had been over 3 hours since she left Mr. Todd standing at the gates of the cemetery and she was starting to worry. She busied herself with simple tasks but couldn't help but glance at the door every so often.

She left the kitchen and slumped in an old chair that was set near the fire. She stared off in to the flickering flames, getting lost in her thoughts. She lost herself in the dancing yellow, red, and orange colors.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt soft droplets of water on her shoulder.

"Mr. Todd." She gasped barely above a whisper. He was drenched head to toe. His fingers curled in to tight balls at his side as he stared down at her. His face was pale and smeared slightly with dirt. She let her fingers graze his and felt his body was icy cold. "Mr. Todd can you hear me?" He nodded slight and staggered over to the dying fire.

"I'm so cold." He mumbled and felt his knees buckle under him.

"Mr. T!" She screamed as she watched him fall to the floor. She rushed to his side and pulled his head in to her lap. "Please wake up, let me put you in to bed please."

His eyes fluttered slightly and he stared up at her. Her eyes shimmered with care but behind the love, tiny sparks of fear. He felt her help him to his feet and pushing him in to her bedroom. "Can you stand?" She asked kindly. He nodded slightly. "Need to get you out of the wet clothes love."

She undressed him quickly, trying so hard not to let her fingers linger on his chilled skin. She finished, leaving him in only his undergarments. He fell back on to her soft bed and felt her pull the blankets up to his chin. Her warm fingers brushed his skin and he moaned softly. She pulled away and saw his breathing even as she fell asleep.

"Good night my love." She pressed her lips to his forehead and left him to dream.


	5. Under the Blankets

A/n: I'm glad to see that it is taking shape and that people keep reviewing, it makes me smile! Seeing as I am a college student I'll be returning to school tomorrow night and the chapters might be uploaded a little slower. Never fear though I will be sure to keep going when I can. Just might mean that the chapters will be long. YAY! Enjoy

Mr. Todd twisted about in the damp sheets. His eyes cracked open every so slightly to peer in to the bright room. His body was tired and felt dragged down by the heaps of blankets laid over him. Small strands of hair clung to his forehead and the rest was matted back against the soft white pillow. He closed his lips together and swallowed, trying to rid himself of the stiff dry feeling in his mouth.

"Water" He mumbled, trying to think through the think haze of sleep. A cool glass was places in his weak hands. He sipped from it and then set it down back in to the hands that gave it to him. He looked over and stared in to the soft face that was looking back at him. Her face was hidden under a soft curtain of chestnut curls. They shimmered slight in the morning light and brushed along her pale cheek bones. He stared through his fog in to her eyes, so caring and in love.

"Mr. T? Are you awake?" Mrs. Lovett's voice shook slightly with worry as she reached out and brushed his heated skin.

"Am I dead?" He asked, his mind to cloudy to filter the words coming him between his lips.

"No dearie, almost though, thought you'd never shake of the fever." Her soft expression was slightly crinkled with worry as she stroked his forehead softly.

"I'm sick?" His eyes fluttered each time she caressed his face.

"Yes, you'd been asleep for almost 3 days. You'd wake up every so often mumbling about Benjamin being dead. I can't say I understood what you were saying but I stayed. I prayed you didn't take a turn for the worse but your fevers gone that's a good sign I think." She watched him trying to connect everything together in his mind. She figured only he knew what his small fits of speaks were. "Can you sit up dear? You need to eat something."

He struggled but finally sat up, propping himself against fluffed pillows. Mrs. Lovett hurried around the kitchen, living him alone in her bedroom. He looked around the floral room at the small knickknacks that dotted the small shelves on the wall. Old faded pictures lined the mantel of the fire place. Each photo was yellowed and slightly crinkled around the edges; each was a face he had never seen before. He figured they were family long gone and deep in the ground. He stared in to the faces of these people and realized that not one of them was of her and Albert. His wondering was cut short by the sharp click of her heals along the hardwood flooring.

"Here we are love, so nice chicken soup." She placed the tray down on his lap and smiled. She sat back in the old arm chair she had pulled from the living room and watched him eat. "How do you feel?" He looked up at her and noticed for the first time how tired she looked.

"Did you stay by me the whole time" He asked between slurps of his hot soup.

"Well yes." She nervously played with her curls, pulling down on them and letting them bounce back in to place. "I couldn't leave you. I was afraid you would never wake up and even if you did I wanted to be here in case you needed something." She pulled a curl close to her mouth and nibbled on the tip before realizing her childish actions and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you." He clearly stated.

"What? What did you say?" She looked up at him.

"Thank you, for taking care of me."

A/n: I hope you liked. I am going to post another one really soon. Like hopefully with in the next two hours or so… Happy reading!


	6. On the mantel

A/n: I hope it is not getting boring for any one I promise that they will start to get close. Don't worry about Benjamin either. When I said he died I just meant that Benjamin the man who he was before he was shipped off is at peace with his wife, Sweeney Todd is free to live his life.

Mrs. Lovett's mouth hung slightly from his apology. She stared at him, watching him eat, watching him just breathe. Her eyes traced his sullen face, paler now from his sickness, and his mess of wave black hair. Her heart jerked slightly as she remembered his sweaty, sick body shaking under all of her quilts. She wished so terribly that she could be lying next to him but quickly erased the thought from her head. He loved his Lucy, not her. No matter how hard she took care of him, she thought, he could never love her the way she loved him.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He mumbled. She looked up in to his dark eyes and smiled.

"What love?"

"Who are they?" He asked sipping his glass of water slowly.

"Who are who dear?" He stretched his arm out and pointed to the pictures he had noticed before.

"Oh, well," She stood up and walked closer to pictures. She picked up one of a couple about the same age as she was. "This is me mum and dad. About the same age as we are now. They died, well who doesn't, old age about 12 years ago." She placed it back down and brushed the dust away from the frame. "And this is me brother, Jonathan, he was a sailor. Lost at sea he was." She sighed and tried hard not to cry. She tugged again at her curls and pick up another picture. "Grand mum and granddad, I was about Toby's age when she passes, not that it matter she hated me any way. My Granddad, well he spoiled me till about the time he got sick, the flue they said, he was just too old to fight it." She placed it back down and picked up that last one. "Well that's me. I was just a tiny thing, no old then 10. I baked my first pie that same year all by myself." She sat down back in her chair next to him.

"They are all dead? You're whole family?" He asked, his voice smoother from drink his water.

"Yes, I'm the only one left. Oh well no use dwelling on the past, there is nothing but memories." She straightened out her skirt, brushing the top of the fabric.

"No pictures of Albert?" He asked, shaking his head after he said it.

"Oh no, not in here, no point in it."

"Why is that?"

"We didn't sleep in the same room, couldn't fit in the same bed. So after he died there was no point of putting him in a room he never lived in to begin with. Don't you think?"

"You mean you didn't love each other?" confusion washed over his face as he looked at her.

"Don't seem so shocked dear, not every one was as lucky as you were." She took the empty tray from his lap and left him in the warm room to think. He watched her sway out of the room and close the door behind her. His heart tugged slightly in a way he hadn't felt in a while. She's never known love, he thought.

A/n: so I am really sorry that I promise I would have this up in two hours, I had to take care of my brother. He can't do much on his own. But here it is, sorry so late. Enjoy!


	7. Over the sink

A/n: another day, another chapter…seems to be how it works around here. I hope every one is enjoying everything and that they are still in characters. Oh well have fun.

He sat alone, watching the space where she had been. The room seemed colder now with out her cheery smile and comforting hands. He was deeply bothered by her life. He couldn't understand why she married some one she never loved. His eyes widened in realization at how he had been acting, ignoring her when she spoke, flinching away when she reached out to touch him. She was alone for so long, nothing to keep her warm.

His feet sung over the edge of the bed and pressed down against cold hard wood. His legs wobbled and bent as he tried to move across the floor to the door. He pulled down hard on the handle, using it to steady himself. He wobbled through the hall and in to the front of the shop where Mrs. Lovett stood.

She was bent over the sink scrubbing plates and pots. Her curls bounced about her face with every jerks of the rag. A light flush settled on her cheeks as she slaved over the dirty dishes. He walked closer to her, grabbing on to whatever he could to steady himself. She was humming softly to hear, loud enough to not here his shuffling footsteps.

He was able to drag his tired body close enough to her to see the blush had traveled down her chest. "Mrs. Lovett?" He spoke softly and smoothly, letting his fingers rest in the crook of her arm.

Her body jumped and her heart pounded hard in to her chest as she flung herself to face him. Her breathing was heavy, her chest pushing hard against the tightness of her dress.

"Mr. T?" Her hand flew to her chest and tried to steady her breathing. "You shouldn't be out of bed!" She watched him carefully. His face looked different, less wrinkled, and his eyes were slightly lighter in color.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Lovett." He eyes flickered from her full lips to her wide eyes. "Nellie I am so sorry every one has hurt you." Her face contorted in to confusion but her heart stopped when she whispered his first name. She opened her mouth to speak but found she was unable to even so much as stammer words out. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

He moved closer to, wobbling about on unsteady legs. His hand reached out and softly caressed her rosy cheeks.

"Mr. Todd?" He didn't say anything, only stared deeply in to saucer like eyes. "Sweeney?" Her lip quivered as he took her chin lightly in to his hand. He gently brought her face closer to his, their noses touching. He tilted his head slightly and kissed her fully on the lips. Soft full lips melted against his thin cracked ones. Mrs. Lovett's heart danced in her chest as his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close.

He pulled away and brought his lips to her ear. "I am so sorry I hurt you."

A/n: God I just had to get that out. Don't worry I'm not ending it here! There is more stuff still to come, enjoy, even thought it is short


	8. In childish dreams

A/n: So just as a side note I thought I might explain their ages. I figured that Mr. T and Mrs. Lovett are about the same age, give or take a few months. Benjamin married Lucy (in my head at least) when they were 18 have Johanna at 19 which means 15 years from then would land them around 33/34. I didn't want them to be as old as they are in the play, which is mid 40s, it seemed wrong. So I did a little thinking and came up with that.

Small bits of sunlight flickered across their faces as their lips met softly. A small figure stood, shocked, in the doorway of the kitchen. Tobias watched the pair gently kiss. His heart smiled slight as his own childish fantasies played about in his own mind. He dreamed, as much as Mrs. Lovett, of a life by the sea. He watched Mr. Todd pull her close to him and Toby couldn't help but hope. He wanted a family so bad and for a brief moment he prayed it could happen. He wanted a house on the sea, with his own room, with two parents who loved him and a baby sibling to play with.

He stepped closer to him causing the floorboards to squeak slightly. The pair pulled away, dropping their hands to their sides.

"Toby!" She exclaimed and rushed over to his side. "Where have you been dearie?"

"Playing with my new toys, Mum." He smiled. His new room was not very big but was covered in a light blue paint. He had his own bed, comfortable and warm, and a box of new toys.

She smiled and ruffled his hair slightly. "I brought you breakfast did you eat it?" He nodded and smiled at her. "Run and get the plate dearie." She kissed the top of his unruly mop of hair and pushed him slightly. He skipped out of the room, leaving her alone with Sweeney.

He was leaning against the table his pale skin, yellow in the sunlight. She realized for the first time that he was only in his undergarments, his pale chest lean and thin with a faint definition of muscles. She swallowed hard and walked closer to him. She saw he was shivering harshly.

"Mr. T! It is time to get in bed." She ushered him in to her warm room and sat him down on the bed. She tried hard not to dwell on the kiss or the embrace they share earlier but her heart still fluttered violently in its cage. His face was softy now, his eyes a little less dark and heavy. He laid back in to the soft sheets and pulled the blankets up. She sat in her chair and smiled at him.

"Tell me more," He spoke softly. His eyes shimmered with a smile. "About you, about your life." He reached out and took her hand. He brought his lips down to the soft skin and kissed it lightly. "Please my pet."

A/n: so I'm not really sure I like it but this is what I have. So enjoy and please be kinda nice because I'm insecure about this one.


	9. An almost father

A/n: another day, another chapter. As a side note I just found out that my school is doing Sweeney Todd and I am going to work my butt of to get myself a part. (I'm a musical theatre major)

They sat there for hours, their fingers softly intertwined with each other. Mrs. Lovett told him every story she could but skillfully avoided her life with her deceased husband. Dinner time grew closer and she shifted uncomfortable in her chair. She knew the topic would have to come up sooner or later.

"Tell me about Albert." Sweeney asked softly, lying back against the puffed pillows.

"Look at the time, almost dinner rush dear. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk more when the night is over." She stood from her chair and pulled the blankets up his chest. He protested, pushing her hands away slightly but he knew she had to leave. He slide down the bed and rested his head on the pillows. He closed his eyes and fell asleep under the soft heat of the blankets.

Mrs. Lovett scurried around the busy shop, brings pies back and forth to the customers. Toby trailed shortly after her pouring drinks and collecting money. Hours later the doors were locked and the pies gone. She pushed strands of hair from her face and slumped down onto the couch. Toby stood next to her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Mum?" His voice was tired.

"Yes dear?" She patted his hand lovingly.

"Were you and Mr. T kissing when I walked in?" He asked in such an innocent manor.

"Yes dearie." She said unable to lie to his soft brown eyes.

"Does that mean you love each other? When two people kiss it means they love each other!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know Toby. Mr. T is a very odd being." She said looking down at the floor.

"If you do love each other you should get married, we could be a family, a real family with a mum and dad and a me!" He looked a small puppy bouncing about on the couch. "And maybe I could have a baby brother or sister!"

She watched him get excited and it broke her heart. She wanted everything that he did but didn't know if she could give it to him or herself. Her thoughts wandered to the man sleeping in her bed. The kiss they shared still lingered on her lips. She loved him more than life itself; she would give everything up for him if he asked.

"Toby dear, I wish very much I could give you want you want, what I want. But," she sighed and didn't continue her thought. "It is late love, go crawl in bed and I'll come in and tuck you in." He jumped of the couch and walked in to his room.

Tobias curled under the blankets and stared at the ceiling. A really family was all he wanted.

The door creaked open and he nestled down in to his blankets. "I'm all set mum." He waited for her small hand to pull the blankets down and tuck him but they didn't. He pulled them down and stared in to dark eyes.

"Mr. Todd!" He gasped lightly. "Where is mum?" He tried to hide his slight fear by biting down on the edge of his blanket.

"She need to relax, she's taking a hot bath. I've come to tuck you in." He said, slight nervousness echoed in his voice. "I haven't done this in a while so please forgive me Toby."

Sweeney pulled the blankets down and tucked Toby in all around. He smoothed down the boy's hair softly. "Do you want a story?" Sweeney asked awkwardly. Toby never got read to but for once he felt the need to.

"Please." He smiled and curled on to his side. Mr. Todd settled down on the edge of the bed and picked up a children's book. Of course Toby was too old for Hansel and Gretel but he quickly was lost in the rough voice of a man, who before now, rarely spoke.


	10. A bedtime story

A/n: So I think that that was my favorite chapter so far. I hope all of you liked it as much as I did.

Mrs. Lovett sunk down in to the hot water, letting her hair get soaked. She washed her dark curls and scrubbed the dirt away from her body. She hummed softly to herself as she lathered herself up, washing away the stress of the day. Her ears pricked up slight when she head Mr. Todd's voice trickle through the house. She pulled her newly cleaned body out of the tub and wrapped herself in a large bathrobe. She followed his voice in to Toby's room where he sat on the edge of the bed book in hand. Toby was curled up, asleep, hands under his head. His breathing was deep and calm, his face peaceful.

"He's asleep love." She stood in the doorway watching him. She walked past him and kisses Toby's forehead. "Come on let him sleep. You need to get back in bed."

She pushed him out of the room and closed the door softly behind them. She pushed him back in to her room and closed the door. She slipped behind a folded changing screen. "I'm going to change, don't look please." He sat on the bed and watched her slight silhouette through the screen. His mind traced the curve of her body as her hands twisted her hair up. His mind told him to look away but something about this woman drew him so deep in. Benjamin Barker was dead, he thought, Sweeney Todd isn't. He pressed his fingers to his lips and remembered the spark he felt then he pulled her close and kissed her. He watched her slip a thin night gown over her still damp body. He gripped the sides of the bed to keep himself from jumping and claiming her.

She stepped out from behind the screen and sat back down in her chair.

"What are you looking at?" She asked tucking her feet under herself.

"Nothing." He shook his head and let go of the bed. "Tell me about Albert."

"I prayed you'd forget."

"You don't want to talk about it? You know about me, it's only,

"Fair I know." She cut him off "I met Albert for the first a month before we were set me be married. We never had much money and with out my brother we didn't have much money coming in to the house. I was only a few days over 18 when I was married. My parents thought it was best to marry me off, off to some one who could take of me. I spent more time taking care of him. He wasn't very healthy when we were married, I'll tell you that. He was a banker, sat a desk all day, yelled at by others all day. So what did he do took it out on me. I slaved over his meal every day and if at the end of the meal he wasn't full it was my fault, I only thank god that I could run away to my own room."

Mr. Todd watched her carefully, his face slightly shocked.

"Don't look that way. I'm not the only wife on Fleet Street that has been abused. He got what he deserved in the end though. He chocked to death one, chicken bone. Can't say I will ever miss him. He never liked much of anything but my cooking, well cooking in general. Always wanted kids, I did but Albert detested them. Small little messes he called them." She sighed deeply and brought he knees to her chest.

"Why didn't you kill him?" He asked.

"Don't think that I hadn't thought of it a few times. I just never found the right moment." She smiled slight and yawned.

"You must be so tired." Mr. Todd said and reached out for her hand. He took it gently into his and caressed the top. She nodded and yawned again.

"I am. I've tried to sleep but the chair is less the comfortable to sleep in."

"Than sleep with me." He said picking up the edge of the covers and patted the space beside him.

"Oh no I couldn't, I really shouldn't." She stammered. He slide up and brought his lips close to hers. He pressed his passionately to hers and pulled her out of the chair in to the bed.

"Stay with me Nellie. Keep me safe." He mumbled in to her hair. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling his warm breath on her neck. She was lost in him, his smell, his voice, his touch.

"Of course love." He pulled her close and nuzzled his nose in to her neck, quickly falling asleep.


	11. In the morning

A/n: I hopefully will get to the point where the rating changes, I hope no one thinks that it is moving to fast. I rather like the pace it is going at. I hope that their relationship is clearing up and is believable.

Mrs. Lovett woke up to a cold bed. Morning light flickered through the lace curtains; the fire was dead in the fireplace. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and shivered when they touched the cold wood. She heard small whispers coming for the kitchen. She pulled her robe from the chair and slid it on. She followed the whispers that were now followed by clanging.

She stood in the door way watching Mr. Todd and Toby toss flour about her clean kitchen. Pancakes sizzled and eggs cooked. Toby had flour sprinkled in his hair and smeared across his small face. Mr. Todd was covered in a thin coating of it as well, his dark hair not grey. She coughed softly and they both looked up.

"Mum!" Toby rushed to her side and pulled her into the room. His little fingers smeared flour all over her arm and he places her in a chair be the table. "We made you breakfast!"

Mr. Todd set the plate down in front of her and watched her carefully.

"I didn't know you could cook." She said and smiled. He slid into the chair next to her.

"I can't" He whispered in to her ear. She looked down at the plate and stared at the blacked pancakes and crispy eggs. She laughed slight not wanting to hurt little Toby's feelings. She poked the eggs and decided they were the safest to eat. She finished her plate and smiled.

"Go and get cleaned up Toby." He rushed off in to the bathroom leaving them alone. "You did this for me? You made me breakfast." She couldn't take her eyes away from the flour covered man.

"It was partly Toby's idea, wanted to do something for you. You've taken care of us both so much and we've never done anything for you."

"You shouldn't even be out of bed dearie, you're still sick." She brushed her fingers through his hard. His hand stopped her. He brought her hand to his cheek. She caressed him softly, looking up in to his eyes.

"I'm a free man Nellie."

"What?" She stared at him, here brow wrinkled. He brushed a stray curl from her face and kisses her lightly.

"You're all I think about, all I've thought about since I came back from hell. I'm acting rash, I'm acting crazy. You're saving me from the cold."

A/n: a little short I know but this is what came out. I hope it is not to out of character. I wanted her to melt away his iciness. Bigger and better things to come but don't worry it isn't all happy from here on out. Wow so I just reposted that chapter. Thank you to Ari-Griffin for pointing out to me that I spelt flour wrong.


	12. At the end of the day

A/n: So I think it is time for the rating to change. So that means next chapter will be rated M and so will the whole story.

She tucked him in to her bed once again, leaving him a glass of water on the side table. The dinner rush zoomed through the little shop and the dishes piled up in the large sink.

Toby sat at on a stool watching her scrub pans and plates till her fingers wrinkled in the water. "Mum?"

"Yes dearie?" She scrubbed hard at the food that had adhered itself to the pan. Her curling bouncing in their normal fashion as she worked to clean.

"Do you love him?" He fidgeted with the hem on his shirt, pulling at the loose thread.

She looked at him; know exactly who he was speaking of. "Yes Toby, I hate to say it but I do. I love Mr. Todd."

"That's what I thought." Toby said.

"Why do you ask dear?"

"Will you ever love him more than you love me? Will you kick me out for him?"

"Oh course not Toby! You are my son and I am your mother I would never leave you for him. You are my child, at least in my heart. Dear I want exactly what you want. I want family, and no matter what you will always be a part of that." She dropped the pan in the sink and rushed to hug him tightly. "I love you Toby dear. You will always be here with me." She felt him smile against her skin. "Now I know you are tired, go get ready for bed."

"Mum? Will Mr. Todd read to me again?" She smiled and messed his hair about. "I'll go ask him. Go." She patted his back, pushing him along.

She walked down the hall leaving the dirty dishes in the sink. "Mr. T?" She walked in to the room to find him ready in bed. "Toby wants you to read to him." She told him, not bothering to ask. She knocked softly on the door and opened it slowly. Toby was curled in bed in his usual manor. She pulled the sheets down and tucked him in all around. She kissed his head light and turned around to see Sweeney standing in the doorway. "Good night Toby, I'll see you in the morning." She left the two boys alone.

Sweeney sat down on the edge of Toby's bed and cracked open the door.

"She's in love with you." Toby blurted out. His face turned a blotchy red with embarrassment.

"I know." Sweeney said, not strong enough to look at the boy.

"She wants a family. Don't you."

"I do."

"Than what?"

"Just let me read to you Toby, please." He sounded so pitiful in his plea. Toby closed his mouth and rolled on to his slide, listening to his story.


	13. On the sheets

A/n: this chapter is rated m for sexual content, just thought I'd warn you all. My chapters are short because I have little time between class and I get out when I can in the time I have.

Sweeney walked into Nellie's room, book in hand. He dropped it on the floor and sat down on the bed. Nellie came strolling in from the kitchen, her hands cold from the water.

"Fall right to sleep did he?" Sweeney nodded and thought about what Toby had said. She picked up the book from the floor and handed it to him. Her fingers brushed his hand as she pulled away. His skin tinged from her touch, it traveled up his arm and seemed to spread all over his body

"I'm just going to change and then we'll get you all set." He looked up in time to see her skirts swish behind the folding screen. He watched her peel away layer after layer of dress. Finally she stood in only a corset and knickers, her silhouette standing out against the cream screen. He scanned his eyes her curly hair, that and down her small neck. His eyes fell over the curl over her breasts and followed down to her waist and hips. His mind took in the dark shadows. He bit his lip, knowing that tonight he was different.

She hummed softly to herself, pilling the final pins from her hair and letting it fall down. She didn't hear the light footsteps that came up close behind her. A strong arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close to his cold body. She gasped loudly, not knowing what to expect from the man.

"Your skin is warm." He whispered in to her ear. He ran his hands up her bare arms. The view of her heavy breasts hiding in the confides of her corset was almost too much for him.

"Mr. T?" She half moaned, tilting her head back to look at him. He stared down the line of her neck and down her chest. He ran his hands down her arms and felt her shiver under his touch.

"I need you Nellie." He whispered in to her ear, his hot breathe on her neck. He felt her skin prickle under his touch. He didn't need an answer. She gripped his hand and brought it down to the top of her corset, unhooking the first hook for him. He pulled his hand away and took her. He brought her slowly over to the bed and watched her lay down.

His finger worked quickly, pulling each hook apart until the corset fell open. Her pale skin glistened in the fire light. He drank her soft skin in before lifting her back and pulling the corset away. She lay only in white cotton knickers. Her breathing heavy as his ran his hands all over her curvy body. She arched up as his fingers ran over her collar bone and cupped her soft breasts lightly. His thumbs ran over her sensitive nipples. Nellie gasped loudly as he gently teased her.

"God." She managed to get moan out. His hands left her breast and dipped down her stomach to the waist of her knickers. He placed soft kisses on her stomach that made her shudder and whimper. He pulled the drawstring and slid them down. Tossing them aside, he stared down at her naked body. It was supple and beautiful. He wanted to run his hands over her endless curves and never stop.

She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him. "You look over dressed." She stated, getting on her knees and crawling closer to him. Her small fingers wound their way through his hair and pulled his lips close to her. She pressed them passionately together and let her fingers worm their way to his shirt buttons. They worked quickly, ripping away his shirt and undershirt. She drew his bottom lip in to her mouth and sucked it softly before running her teeth over it. She ran her hands down his smooth chest, warming the skin on her way to his pants. She pulled the buttons and pulled them open. Her arms wrapped around his neck, letting the passion take over, and pulled him onto her.

Her soft curls sprayed out over the white cotton pillows and he kissed her neck teasingly. He wiggled his pants and undergarments off and they joined hers on the floor. His mouth moved their way down her pale neck and over her shoulders. They kissed the top of her breast and moved closer to her nipple. He brought his lips down to it and took it in to his mouth.

He was painfully erect watching her arch and shiver under him. "Please love, don't tease. I've waited long enough." Her hands laced in to his hair, pulling him up to met her lips. He stared in to her eyes and saw them cloud over in lust. Her legs wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him close to her. His erection bumped her slick opening and he looked at her for the sign. She kissed him harder and bucked her hip, sliding him in to her.

Nellie moaned loudly as he penetrated her fully, her eyes wide. Her head tilted back, exposing soft creamy skin to his hungry mouth. He licked her neck and nips at the skin as he thrust slowly. Her fingers gripped his shoulders. His eyes were half lidded as he felt her fingers dig in to his skin. He rested his head by he ear and moaned with each thrust. She panted heavily as his pace quickened. He bit his lip hard, trying not to moan loudly.

"Please faster." She whispered in to his ear. He grunted and moved quicker. Her nails started to dig in to his skin. She dragged her nails up his back causing him to thrust harder each time.

"Nellie, you are beautiful." He spoke softly in to her ear. He brushed her curls from her face and placed kisses on her forehead and lips.

"Oh Sweeney!" she moaned loudly, wrapping her legs tighter around him. He continued thrusting harder and faster. Her nails dig deeper and deeper in to his skin causing small pools of blood.

She tightened around him and arched her back up. "Don't stop!" She almost screamed as she a hot sensation pool in her lower abdomen. His thrusting became more frantic and less smooth. Sweat gathered on his forehead and his picked her hips. He pulled her closer to him and continued to thrust hard. He felt her tighten hard, her moans becoming louder and breathier. He locked his lips to hers as he felt her body tighten hard around him.

"Sweeney!" She screamed as her muscles clamped down hard on him. He continued to thrust harder in to her, feeling his release boiling over. He kissed her hard as he reached his peak, thrusting hard in to her one last time.

"Nellie!" He kissed her harder as he collapsed on top of her damp body. Her skin glowed and her body pulsed hard him. He reluctantly rolled off of her body and pulled her in to his arms. "I love you." He whispered in to her hair. He looked down at her and saw her peacefully asleep. He pulled the blankets up over the both of them.

He quickly fell asleep.

A/n: WOW so I know that this is REALLY REALLY LONG but it had to be done and I really like it. It's not the end; at least I don't think so. Give me some good feed back.


	14. Like a real family

A/n: PLEASE Don't Ask Me To Make The Chapters Longer or Anything Of That Nature. I know this comes off as a little bitchy but I am very sorry. I only have bits and pieces of time to write and when I do I stop at what I feel is the logical stopping point for me. There are enough chapters and I up date enough that the length of the chapter could not matter. I don't want to come off as a bitch but the chapters are going to stay the length that they come out, I will not add on if I don't feel it is right.

I am very sorry that I had to say that, I love you all very much for review my stuff and I am so glad that you are all enjoying it. I hope that the last chapter was about sex and I just hope that I did it tastefully and well. Please enjoy.

Nellie woke up to the unfamiliar tug of an arm around her waist. She pulled out of the arms and rolls over. She looked at the sleeping man behind her. His face was peaceful and soft as she slept heavily. He didn't toss and turn about as he had nights before. She reached out and touched his shoulder softly. Her hands ran over his shoulder, touching small raised red marks. She smiled to herself, her mind confirming to her heart that last night happened. His eyes fluttered softly as her fingers traced the structure of his face.

"Good morning love." He whispered, pressing his lips to her finger tips.

"Good morning." She said shyly. He pulled her hand away and kissed her lips softly. "So last night wasn't a dream?" She mumbled her question against his soft lips.

"No love it wasn't" He kissed her against, feeling strange warmth spread through his slightly chilly body. "You're beautiful." He swept bits of curls away from her face. Her skin was glowing still for their activity the night before. Her eyes were bright and the dark circles seemed to have faded away.

"I should make Toby breakfast." She said pulling away from his touch. She was still not use to his affection but knew that is was genuine. She sat up on the bed and threw the covers off

"No not today, today we'll go out. We'll eat at a restaurant for breakfast, we'll by ourselves new clothing. We start fresh and new." He exclaimed, pulling her back onto the bed.

"Why the excitement?" She asked, trying to wiggle away from this fingers which tickled her sides.

"I feel different to day." He stated. His eyes watched her face warm with a smile.

"Different how dearie?"

"Alive." He whispered in to her curls. He kissed the top of her head and let her go. She had watched his skin grow in color slowly over the past few days, his skin become warmer. He wasn't the same cold man she knew in the months pervious. He was hers now, or at least she hoped him to be.

"Let me go wake Toby, you take a hot bath and get ready." She slid off of the bed and walked out for the room. She knocked softly on the boy's door and pushed it open.

"Toby it's time to get up love." She sat on the bed next to him and pulled the blankets down. He curled up tightly in to a ball and hid his face under the pillow.

"Mum it is too early!" He tried to grab at the blankets.

"Dearie, we're going out for breakfast and then we're going to get you new clothes, more books, and new toys." She spoke softly in to his ear.

"We? You mean you and me?" He asked.

"No, you, me, and Mr. Todd, we're all going out."

"Like a real family?" He said sitting up and looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Like a real family." She smiled at him.

A/n: So it was short and sweet. I am very sorry I had to say what I said but it needed to come out. ENJOY!!!!


	15. On the Town

A/n: Thank you guys so much for being so nice about my little note. I really hope you enjoy it.

Sweeney stood in the hall waiting for her, his hair brushed back and still damp. She closed the door behind her, letting little Toby dress. Sweeney smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her messy curls.

"I need to bathe love." She wiggled out of his grip and walked in to the bathroom. She filled the tub and sunk in. She could hear him walk past the door and in to her room. Their room now, she thought, she hoped. She bathed and stepped out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it carefully around her body. She padded through the hall and in to the bedroom. A black dress lay on the bed along with her undergarments. Sweeney was lying on the bed, his eyes on her.

"What are you staring at?" She said pulling the articles of clothing to her body.

"You." He mumbled, watching her disappear behind the folding screen. He watched her wiggled in to her undergarments and slipped the corset on.

"Can you help me?" He walked behind the behind the screen. Her back was too him, the corset loose around her body. "Tighten me up." He ran his over his exposed shoulders. She shivered under his touch. He pulled the laces tight, her breath hitching as he constricted her waist. She tilted her head back against his shoulder. His fingers glided down her neck and over her collar bone. She moaned softly.

"Finish getting ready." He said, teaching the tops of her breasts lightly before pulling away. He left her alone behind the screen. She finished dressing, sliding the low cut black dress over her curvy body. She combed out her curls and pinned them up.

Sweeney sat waiting on the bed for her. She stepped out and he pulled her close. He kissed her neck lightly. She melted in to him, her knees getting weak.

"Mum! I'm ready." He said bursting in to the room. Nellie quickly pulled away from Sweeney and grabbed her hat, covering her blush with it.

"Alright dear let's go."

They left the house and walked down the street. Sweeney gripped her hand as they walked down the street, their fingers laced together. Toby looked back and smiled.

"A real family," he mumbled to himself.

They stepped in to a small restaurant and we seated at a tiny table in the corner of the place. They ordered and ate, Toby watching Sweeney and Nellie carefully. They stole glances at each other every so often. Nellie blushed deeply and Sweeney brushed his fingers over her hand.

They left the restaurant for large clothing shop. Toby skipped inside merrily and the other two followed him.

"Now Toby dear don't make too much of a mess and hold still while the nice lady measures you." A small graying woman rushed out and measured him. He watched her carefully as she pulled clothing his side from the large cabinets that covered the store. She placed them in his hand and pushed him along in to the dressing room.

"Toby lets seem." Sweeney spoke kindly to the boy. He bounced out in a crisp white shirt, dark brown pants and a tan vest.

"Don't you look wonderful dearie? Anything else you like." He nodded and returned in to the dressing room.

He came out dressed in his old clothes and a pile of new ones in his hand. "I like this!" he placed them in her lap and smiled.

"All of them dearie, I don't think that we have,"

"Let the boy get them, he needs new clothing." Sweeney said and smiled. Toby looked at him and hugged him around the neck.

"Aren't you getting new clothes Mr. Todd?"

"I think I'll just let the woman measure me, you mum can pick out my clothes." He stood and let the woman measure him. He leaned down to Nellie and whispered softly in to her ear. "I'll meet you back at the house."

"Where are you going?" she looked up at him.

"Some where, it's a surprise." He left. Nellie stood up and was measured. She couldn't help but wonder where he went.

A/n: Er it is kinda a filler chapter I think. I don't really like it. But you might think otherwise. ENJOY!!!!!!


	16. In boxes and on paper

A/n: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I like the cuteness of it. Don't worry, some one will get hurt, not yet and there will be a happy ending, it just has to work for it.

Nellie and Toby returned home to find the down stairs empty. There was a fire in the fire place and candlelight flickered against the wall.

"Toby, do put your things in your room and wash up. It is almost time for lunch." She said, patting his shoulders. She looked around confused before walking in to her bedroom. It was empty, the bed made up neatly. She laid the pile of clothing down the bed and looked around. Sweeney was no where to be found.

A small candle was lit on the mantel near an empty picture frame. She walked closer to his and looked at it. Hidden behind the glass was a note and a box felt box. She moved the frame aside and picked up the note.

_"Is there a place for me in your collection?" _ Was written neatly in Sweeney's unique hand writing. She placed the note down and pick up the box. She couldn't help but feel the blush creep to her cheeks as she pray for what she wanted to be inside. She tipped the lid open and nestled between the bedding was a diamond ring, set carefully in gold. She gasped and almost dropped the box.

Heavy footsteps traveled up the hall and the door creaked open ever so slightly. Sweeney stood in the shadow of the door watching her. Her face was a deep cherry color and on hand was pressed to her chest. She turned to exit the room but bumped in to his solid frame.

"Mr. T!" She almost screamed.

"Sweeney love, only ever Sweeney." He took the box from her hand and lifted the ring from it. "Do you have a place for me on your mantel Eleanor?" She looked up at him, her body hot with blush.

"I do." She whispered. He slid the ring carefully on to her thing fingers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Her fingers laced through his dark hair, his arms pulling her closer. He walked her back against a wall and kissed her harder, her fingers now pulling softly at his locks.

"Mum! Mum!" Toby screamed rushing through the open door. The lovers pulled away but not quick enough for the boy not to see.

"What is it Toby dear?" Nellie asked wiping her lips and straightening her clothes.

"Look!" He held up a stack of papers bound together with string. She read them carefully and handing them back to the book.

"They await you signature dear." Sweeney said.

"Adoption papers, that's what they are right mum?" Toby said enthusiastically. She only could nod. Her head felt light.

"Yes Toby, adoption papers, you'll be ours." Sweeney said lifting the boy up and hugging him.

"Are you ready for another family?" Nellie asked, wobbling about from her dizziness.

"Yes, I am." He said placing Toby down and taking the papers. He handed them back to you. "Are you ready to have one?"

She pulled a quill and ink from the side table and scrolled her name along the line. "Yes I am."

A/n: aw so cute huh? Well just to clear up the confusion Nellie is short for Eleanor or Helen, I like Eleanor better.


	17. Full of worry

A/n: I'm sorry I didn't post up anything yesterday I was really stressed out and had rehearsal for the show I'm in. So I didn't get back to my house before 11. Enjoy. And there is a time break between the last chapter and this one.

A month had passed. Toby's adoption papers had been signed and he was now Tobias Todd. He no longer drank gin to lull himself to sleep; now all he need was Sweeney's rough voice to read him a children's books. He called Sweeney dad every so often when he felt he could get way with it.

Sweeney moved his small amounts of clothing down in to Nellie's room. It became their room and their bed. His picture joined her collection on the mantel along with a portrait of the three of them.

Nellie paces nervously around the kitchen. It was early morning and breakfast had already been served. She walked back and forth from the counter to the door for no reason. "I'm not." She spoke out loud.

"Not what dearie?" Sweeney stepped in to the room placing his plate in the skin.

"Nervous, about tomorrow." She stumbled on her words. He kissed her cheek.

"Oh good." He said leaving the room. He had become more distant lately. He paced about in the shop. Nellie's hands hovered over her stomach before dropping them on to her side.

"We can't afford a baby." She mumbled and set herself to cleaning the dishes.

Sweeney paced about by the window his is shop. He stared out the dirty glass at the streets of London. His hands flicking open a razor. His mind raced strangely, His thoughts dancing from Lucy to Nellie. Lucy was dead, he kept telling himself. She wanted him to be happy. Down stairs a woman who was live and loved him was willing to marry a murderer. He knew his suit was sitting on a hook next to her dress. Tomorrow morning he would be a married man but this time it wasn't to his blonde beauty, it was to a curly dark vixen. He knew she worried about him as he retreated to the upstairs. He knew she wondered if he was having second thoughts. But he couldn't help it but the memories came back too strong. But this time was different.

The door swung open and Sweeney looked up.

"Dad, its mum she's sick!" Toby yelled and ran back down the stairs. Sweeney dropped his razor on the chair and followed the boy down the stairs. He heard her in the bathroom and ran, pushing open the door. Her body shivered lightly and he took her in to his arms.

"I'm ok dearie, really. I feel fine." Her hand was on her stomach and her head was rested against his chest.

"Get her some water Toby." Toby scurried away in to the kitchen.

"You got sick."

"I feel fine."

"You threw up." He mumbled in to her ear.

"I think I'm pregnant."

A/n: oh god I am so sorry it took that long I hope you like it and I am so sorry it was so short. I am really busy this weekend so update will be slow. Hope you enjoy


	18. A new start

A/n: Yay another chapter. I know Sweeney is acting all weird and stuff but there is a reason for it and it will be clear by the time this is over.

Sweeney stood in the small church. The colors stained glass windows scattered hues of red, yellow, green, and blues over his black suit. Toby stood next to him. The church was empty and intimate. Soft organ music started to play and Nellie stepped into the light of doors. Her cream colored gown swished about as she walked down the short isle. She stood next to Sweeney and stared at him. He was neat and clean, his suit pressed and sharp. His face was at peace but his eyes flickered with emotions she couldn't break apart.

He took her hand in to his and repeated the words the priest spoke to her. He slid a small gold band on to her finger and smiled. His heart pounded against his chest wall. Nellie spoke her words softly and placed his ring on his finger.

The priest blessed them and they were now Mr. and Mrs. Sweeney Todd. Sweeney wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. Toby ran up and wrapped his small arms around the both of them and hugs them tight.

They walked out, Toby between the both of them, back to the house.

Toby wiggled his jacket off and scratched the stubborn itch he had had since they arrived. He yawned loudly and smiled at his officially married mum and dad.

"Go and take a nap dearie, we'll call you for dinner." Nellie kissed his head and set him off to his room. She walked in to hers shortly followed by her new husband. "Help me out of this dress dearie." She said motioning to the hundreds of buttons down the back. He pushed his uneasy thoughts out of his head and brushed her hair away from the back of the dress, her neck exposed to him. His kissed her creamy skin and his nimble hands worked the buttons open. He slide the dress off of her and let it pool at her feet.

She stood before him in a crisp white corset and knickers, her curls glossy and softly around her face. Her hands pulled at the buttons of his coat, popping them open. She pulled it from his thin frame and went to work on the vest and shirt. She pulled each off and dropped them on the floor. She stepped out of the pool of fabric and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a soft loving kiss before she pulled at his under shirt. Sweeney's fingers worked at the hooks of her corset, carefully pulling each apart. He dropped it to the floor and looked at her. Her thin frame was still small, but a slight bump started in stomach. He stepped back and looked at her. His heart pounded heavy in his chest.

"What's wrong love?" She asked pressing her warm skin against his.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful and you're mine." He said placing his hand on her hips. His worry from the day before melt away slightly when she kissed his chest and brought him to the bed. He sat down and laid back. Her fingers worked his pant buttons and pulled them down. Her knickers soon followed the rest of the clothing on the floor. She straddled his hips and kissed him hard.

Their quite moans echoed through the room and she collapsed on top of him. Her body slick and still quivering as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you Mrs. Todd." He whispered in to here ear. Her fingers laced in to his hair.

"I love you too Mr. Todd." She rolled off of him and sat up.

"Where are you going?" He asked pulling her close to him.

"To make dinner, we have to eat."

"Oh no not to night love, we're going out." He laid her back down. He placed his hand on her bump. "You have to take it easy now; I'll help you clean up at night after I close up upstairs." He places soft kissed on her skin. She sighed a soft, happy sigh and smiled.

A/n: happy chapter don't you think. I promise it isn't all fluffy but just for now it is.


	19. After two months

A/N: SO sorry it has been so long I don't ever intend to take this long.

They had been married for a month and it was conformed Nellie was pregnant. Her little bump started to grow as her dresses got looser and looser. Toby scurried around house doing everything he could for his mother.

"Toby, stop, I can do this all on my own." She said taking the wet rag for him. He was standing on a stool, leaning over the sink.

"But mum, dad told me to take care of you." He innocently said with a smile. She huffed and handing him the rag back.

"I'm just going to pop up and see what he is doing." She patted Toby's back and left the shop.

Sweeney was different the he had been in the months past. He paced about in his shop, walking for window to door every second until a costumer came. He still slept in their bed but crawled in late, long after Nellie went to sleep. His face started to get cold again. His skin icy each time he touched her.

Nellie pushed open the door to watch him staring out the large window. "Come and have some tea with me love." She said closing the door behind her.

"Maybe later." He mumbled and didn't turn around. He knew that her body was plumper, her skin glowing with joy. He couldn't look at her, see the motherly glow.

"Dearie, please, look at me." She placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and then relaxed in to the familiar heat. He turned around and looked at her, his face melting into a smile.

"Alright, I'll make you some tea." He gripped her hand and followed her down.

Sweeney placed the kettle down on the flame and sat next to her.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked taking his hand. She caressed the top of his softly, pushing away the cold that was settling in.

"Nothing." He said pulling his hand away and tucked it away in to his jacket pocket.

"You spend every second up there, pacing about. You don't come down to bed until midnight. I slave over your clothes and your dinner every day and I don't even get to see you. You're cold again Sweeney. I thought I saved you." She pleaded, holding back her tears.

"I just have a lot on my mind." He said brushing her curls out her face.

"It's the baby, isn't it?" She said looking down at her growing stomach.

"No of course not! I want the baby."

"Than what?" she let small tears trickle down her cheek. He quickly pushed it away and kissed her cheek.

"I am just thinking maybe we should take a vacation. We could go to the sea. We have the money right now." She sighed.

"We'll see dearie." She stood up and walked over to the sink. Toby was down in the bake house tending to the pies.

Life is going in reverse, she thought. She didn't know if there was a light at the end of all of this.

a/n: so I am going to go month by month now, and I hope that Sweeney isn't to OOC. ENJOY!


	20. Three months of thinking

A/n: they are going to be a little short but more frequent or so I hope.

Sweeney paced about in his shop. His fingers curled around his razor. He heard is new wife throwing up in the room below him, Toby rushing around for her. He hated himself but he couldn't help it. Every time he looked at her, she was smiling and glowing. He thought of Lucy, of Johanna. His little girl wasn't little any longer. Anthony took her way to away. He wrote Sweeney after the wedding; thanking him for all that he had done for him.

He was cold again and sulked down stairs, putting on a smile for Nellie.

"Nell, are you alright?" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yes dear, just morning sickness." She said smiling up at him. "Toby go get me a cup of tea." She smiled and patted the boy on the head. Toby was so excited to have a baby sibling to play with. He bounced off in to the kitchen.

"You look tired dearie. Come to bed early tonight please. I miss you." She said tilting her head up waiting for his lips. He kissed her softly, melting in to her. She was warm and glowing just like he knew she would be.

"Alright, I'll try." Toby came bouncing back in with a cup of tea.

"Dad can we go play!" Toby exclaimed. "If it's ok with you mum."

"For a little bit, I need you for dinner rush." Toby jumped to his feet and ran off to his room to grab a ball.

Sweeney struggled with Toby calling him dad, but he knew that is what he was, a father. He took Toby outside in to the slide lot and tossed the ball back and forth.

"Do you think it will be a boy? I hope it's a boy, I want a brother. I don't know what I would do with a baby sister, I don't know how to play with girls, they cry too much. What do you think dad?" Toby prattled on. "Dad are you listening to me?"

"Yes a boy would be nice." A girl would be too hard for him. No one could take Johanna's place, he knew that she would. Nellie was already starting to take Lucy's place in his heart as well as in his bed.

"If it was a boy we could teach it to play ball! I could have some to play with. It gets awful lonely when you're busy." Toby just tossed the ball back and forth with Sweeney as he rambled on about the baby. Sweeney smile and listen to the boy but he couldn't help wander off.

Nellie watched from the window set. She watched Toby smile guess he was talking about the newly growing family. Sweeney's face only had a small wisp of a smile. She sighed heavily and tried hard not to think about it. She knew that soon she would need to go to a doctor soon and the thought of him not going with her broke her heart. He kept mentioning getting away, she wondered some times if it was from her. She never demanded anything but he pushed himself away. She pushed open the window.

"Boys I need your help!" She yelled out to them. Toby came rushing in followed by Sweeney.

"Toby I need you to run and get me sugar and apples. I'm making a pie for dessert tonight." She handed him the money and he skipped off. "Sweeney I would like to lay down." She said gripping on to his hand.

"Of course." He helped her to the bed room and laid her down.

"Stay with me, please. I'm cold." She said with a small smile. He pulled the blankets back and slide next to her. "I don't like that you're up there so much, don't spend enough time with us." She snuggled closer to him and smiled. His skin was warm from playing ball and his arms pulled her close.

"I'll come to bed early tonight." He kissed the small patch of skin behind her ear and hugged her tight.

"I love you; there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." She whispered.

"I love you too Nell. There is nothing I want that I don't already have." He watched her fall asleep in his arms.

Her breathing was deep and even. He pulled his arms away softly so not to wake her up and got up from the bed. He tiptoed back up to his shop and sat in his chair, staring at the wall. "I'm just not sure if I want what is on its way." He fell asleep in the heavy leather chair.

A/n: ohhh two chapters in one day, that's different. I hope that his actions are reasonable and are clearly understood.

ENJOY


	21. Forgetting after four months

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the past few chapters. This one is kind of sad and a little heart breaking.

Sweeney paced once against around his tiny shop. He walked from the door to window, stopping to look out at the streets below. His heart felt heavy in his chest. Nellie tried so hard to make him feel better but she didn't understand. She wasn't his Lucy and the child she carried wasn't Johanna. He was trying to start over but he couldn't let go of the past. He pulled open the table drawer and his fingers skimmed over the old folded frame. He pulled it out and placed it on the table next to the lamp. Their faces smiled up at him. Lucy was his wife, he thought, she's my wife.

The shop bell rang and a portly man stepped in. "Come for a shave sir?" Sweeney asked taking the man's coat gently. The man nodded and walked past Sweeney's table. He sat in the chair and looked at Sweeney's hand.

"Your wife is very beautiful." The man said gesturing to the blonde in the picture.

"Thank you sir." He said lathering up his face.

Nellie pushes open the door slowly, tray in hand. "I brought you some lunch dear." She said with a smile, looking up. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were with some one."

"Leave it on the table Nell." He said shaving the man's face. She went to set the tray down and saw the pictures sitting on the table. The tray slowly slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor. Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to hold them back.

Sweeney jumped, nicking the man's face.

"Eleanor leave!" He barked.

"Please forgive my sister she's a bit jump." Nellie heard as she closed the door. She stomped down stairs, slamming the door behind her. She slumped over the sink. Her fingers gripped the white china plates tightly in her hand and hurled it against the wall. She picked one after the other and threw them harshly against the wall, watching them shatter.

Toby came running in and grabbed her arm.

"Mum Stop!" She stopped and pulled him close to her. "You could hurt the baby." He pulled her put of the kitchen and in to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and he helped her lay down. He jumped up on the bed next to her and curled up at her side.

"You're scaring me mommy. Should I get daddy?" Her body shuttered.

"No. you stay here, stay here with me." She sobbed hard. The heavy footsteps above paced back and forth. Toby stared at the ceiling, running his hand up and down her back. She calmed down slight and started to fall asleep. Her sobs softened and her breathing evened.

"Mommy?" Toby asked. She didn't say anything only her soft breathing was her reply.

A/n: wow short chapter. I hope you like it


	22. Sick at five months

A/n: I am trying to plot out how I feel about all of this. I am so glad to hear that you all kind of hate me for the last chapter that is what I was going for.

Sweeney had slowly horded his blankets and pillows in his shop. He curled up in to his chair every night to sleep. His old picture of Lucy tucked under his arm as she slept.

Nellie sat up in bed, staring at the ceiling. She waited every night, staring, waiting for him to come down to her. It had only been five months since they were married and he hasn't spent more then a month in the same bed. She knew that he didn't want her any more. She questioned having the baby.

She laid back against the pillow and placed her hand on her large stomach. She was bigger then she felt like she should be. She wondered if he thought she was ugly, if that is why she was left alone. She felt it move with in her and she smiled. It was the first time she felt her baby, their baby and he should have been in the space next to her.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and waddled up to the shop. She pushed open the door. He was curled up in the chair, his eyes closed tightly. He wasn't asleep. She stalked over to him. Her rage boiled slightly when she saw the old frame in his hand. She pulled the blankets quickly from his body and dropped it to the floor. She looked at him as he opened his eyes. Her hands grabbed at the frame and gripped it tightly in her hands. She looked at the woman and child in the photo. They were haunting her, even from the past. She threw it against the wall. His body jerked up from the chair and rushed to the photo's side.

"You broke them!" He screamed. "Now they are gone forever!" He pulled the ripped picture from the shattered glass.

"They have always been gone Sweeney! She is dead! Lucy is dead! She isn't your wife! I am!" she screamed holder her stomach.

"You're a liar! You lie!" He coddled the photo in his hands.

"You are the liar Sweeney Todd. You told me I saved you from the cold. You told me you loved me! You married me! I am your wife. I am carrying your child! I love you and I am right here! You love some one who is buried under the earth!" She screamed and rushed over to him. She pulled the photo from his hands and shredded it. The confetti of images flew about in the drafty room.

He stood and walked closer to her, his eyes glowing with anger.

"You killed her!" He screamed. Her breathing got heavy and she clutched her stomach. "You killed her!" His voice got louder. Her hand clutched tighter. Her back hit the wall and her face contorted. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, a small scream escaped from her lips.

He stepped back, studying her. Her thin night gown clung to her rounded stomach. Her hand tight around her and her eyes shut in pain. His eyes gaze melted away as he looked at his wife.

"Nellie!" He screamed with worry. "Nellie!" He shook her body lightly. He stood and rushed to the door. "Toby!" He screamed in to the night.

The small sleepy boy made his way up the stairs and in to the room. He saw her body on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" He exclaimed.

"Get the doctor! Hurry! Go!" Toby left and ran down the street to the doctors.

Sweeney lifted her in to his arms and carried her down stairs in to the bed room. He laid her in to the soft sheets and sat in the arm chair that she had many months ago.

Toby soon arrived back with the doctor, flustered and tired. He ushered him in to the bedroom and the doctor looked her over.

"What is wrong with her?" Sweeney said his hands fiddling nervously.

"Her body is under stress, she passed out from that. She can't handle what ever happened. It isn't my job to judge but I think she needs to be taken better care of than she is. She has young lives on her hands."

"Lives?" Sweeney said looking up.

"From my judgment I'd say there is two, judging by her size. Take good care of her. She is not to leave this room. Not to work or get up other than to use the bathroom."

Sweeney paid the doctor and sulked back down in to the chair. He watched her sleep quietly. His body started to shake and his sobbed hard in to his hands. He was such a fool, he thought, he promised to take care of her and he failed.

A/n: yay more chapter. I hope you enjoyed and don't hate me to much…


	23. Six months in bed

A/n: I really hope you all liked it, I did. Things will get better.

Nellie woke up for the fourth time that night. Sweeney was sleeping peacefully in the high back chair next to her bed. She pulled the blankets back and slid off of the bed. She had woken him up enough in the past month to help her to the bathroom she could do it herself tonight. Her feet touched down on the cold floor and she waddled in to the bathroom.

Sweeney woke up and saw the bed empty. "Nell?" He said into the cold room. He heard her feet against the wood floor as she came back in to the room. "Why are you walking about? The doctor told you, you should be in bed!"

"I had to go to the bathroom. I couldn't wake you." She jumped up on the bed and tucked herself back in. Her stomach was large and growing every day. She laid back against the pillows and watched him. He was still nervous around her. He had spent every night in the chair watching her. Sweeney apologized every seconded her could fit it in to their conversation. He watched her sink in to the fluff of the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Dearie I said it is alright, I know it is hard. But I'm your wife now and we need you more any dead memories." She said. She was still bitter, still angry, but deep down she knew he was hers.

He looked away and sighed. He felt her touching his hand lightly. "Lay with me please." She pleaded.

"I can't you need all the room you can get. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, I might hurt you thought. Roll on you and you would be flat." She joked. He chuckled lightly and smiled. "So you think I'm fat now. You don't find me attractive; you don't want to sleep with me. No wonder you ran off of to dream about your dead wife." She sniffled and started to cry. He sat next to her and pulled her in to his arms.

"Nellie I love you, I have told you I was sorry so many times I can't say it any more. I got lost in the way I felt. I'm anxious; I only associate that feeling with Lucy and Johanna. Please forgive me. You are not fat or ugly. You're beautiful and it, they, will be two." He placed his hand on her stomach and the babies leaped. "Did it, did they just kick?" He smiled and tears welled in his eyes.

"Yeah, they do that all the time against the insides." She placed her hand over the large stomach.

"We're having two babies. They will be ours. I'm father."

"You were a father before dearie."

"Not me, Benjamin Barker was a father. Not Sweeney Todd, he is just an adoptive father."

"You have been so nice to Toby, such a good father." She leaned against him, pulling his hand on to her. "Stay, sleep with me, here in our bed."

He nodded and kissed her.

"Nell, I love you. All of you." He kissed her stomach and laid his head against it.

"I love you too Sweeney." She laced her fingers in to his hand.

He fell asleep to her heart beat and the soft thump of the babies. She inhaled him and fell peacefully asleep


	24. Seven months in an empty bed

A/n: yay for chapters. I am glad that you don't all hate me for making him such an ass in the past few chapters. See he is getting better.

Her bed rest made it hard for him to sneak away. She couldn't go into her bake house or to the park with Toby. Sweeney waited everything till she was deep a sleep to roll over and pull the covers up. His feet touched down on the floor and tiptoed out of the room. His foot steeps got heavier as he closed the door behind him.

Nellie opened her eyes when she heard the door click. She wiggles out of the blankets, her large belly getting in the way. She struggled to get out of the bed and waddled to the door. She opened it slowly, cringing at the creak.

Her small feet shuffled down the hall to where light was peaking out from under the door jam. If there was another woman in her house, she should, she would bake the both of them! He had been sneaking from their bed every night for the past month and a half. It wasn't until tonight she thought to follow. The door was closed tightly but unlocked. She pressed her ear against it. She couldn't hear words only Sweeney's soft whispers. Her heart started to sink slightly. She prayed she was being irrational, she hoped that she was just emotional.

Her fingers slipped to the door handle and turned it slightly. The light poured though the growing crack as she opened the door slowly.

She looked around the room. Sweeney wasn't with a woman he was fluffing pillows and folding sheets. The room was a soft moss color, the floor clean, covered with white carpets. Against two was sat two white cribs. By the window an old rocking chair sat, covered in pillows. Sweeney was glowing in the soft candle light. He looked up at her.

"Nell you should be in bed." He said rushing to her side. His hands against her backing, holding her up.

"You were doing this for me?"

"And for them" He placed his hand on her stomach.

"I thought that you were bring some one else in to my house. But you were doing this for me." She smiled but felt herself feeling weak.

"I did this to show you how much I love you, how sorry I am for everything I've been doing. I am so sorry Nell. I want you to forgive me." He pressed his lips to her temple.

"Sweeney I forgave you a long time ago." She turned her face and her lips against his. "This is so beautiful, they will love it."

"You weren't supposed to see it; it was supposed to be a surprise." He whispered in to her ear. "Toby will be so disappointed when he finds out you know."

"Toby? Toby was helping you?" Her heart melted and she smiled.

"He painted the room, as much as he could reach at least." Nellie smiled and laughed slightly. "Let's go to bed Nell, you shouldn't be up." He wrapped his arm around her and helped her into the bed room. He picked her up and placed her on to the bed and crawled in next to her.

"Thank you." She whispered in to his hand, her fingers lace through his dark locks.

"For what?" He kissed her neck.

"The nursery, for coming back from the dead, for being a father." She tilted her head back. He kissed her softly and let her play with his hair.

"If that is why you are thanking me than I should be thanking you. For making me a father and bring me back from the dead. I love you." He kissed her again.

"I love you too" She said with a yawn.

A/n: another sweet chapters, happy ending to come soon I think… if I don't think of something else I want to through in to the mix.


	25. Eight months of waiting

A/n: Another chapter tonight, I am bored so I write.

Sweeney rolled over in bed and slung his arm around his wife. He pulled her back against him and inhaled her scent. She tilted her head back and looked at him

"What's wrong Nell?" He said rolling her so she looked at him fully.

"Just a pain." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Let me get you some water." He got out of bed and walked in to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"Sweeney!" Her voice was shaky and nervous. He ran back to the bed room, his feet skidding across the floor.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice nervously shaking. He looked down, the blankets soaked.

"Its time." Nellie's head wobbled slightly and she pulled at the blankets. A sharp pain tore through her body.

"Its time? Its time! Toby!" He screamed, running around the room.

The small sleepy boy appeared in the door way, a bear in hand. "What happened?"

"Go get the doctor. Its time, the babies are on their way." Sweeney yelled and stood next to Nellie. Toby jump and clapped his hands together.

"Doctor!" He screamed his way down the street.

Nellie pulled at the sheets as her contractions hit her. She reached from Sweeney's hand and grabbed it tightly.

"Easy now, hush love hush." He whispered in to her hair as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Toby went to get the doctor. Soon we'll have new little lives." Her hand tightened harder around his. He grimaced in pain.

"Dad the doctor." Toby ran in followed by a tall, thin, elderly doctor.

"Sir you and the boy need to leave." Sweeney grabbed Toby's hand and they were pushed from the room. The door closed harshly and they settled against the wall.

Nellie's screamed echoed through the hall and around the house. She shouted loudly, screaming for Sweeney. Toby leaned against him and drifted back to sleep. Sweeney sat back wide eyed.

The hours ticked by so slowly but Sweeney was still wide eyes, back against the wall. Toby was snoring softly, a bit of droll dripped from his mouth. The door opened slowly and the doctor stood there, drying his hand on his shirt. "You can see her now." He said moving out of the way. Sweeney gently moved Toby to lie down on the floor and he sprung up. He rushed in to the room and looked at her. In her arms lay two beautiful tiny beings.

"Come and see your son and daughter."

"Son and daughter." He repeated slowly to himself and walked closer to her side. Her face was a deep red and her hair messed against her forehead. He brushed her locks from her face and smiled, looking down. Wrapped safely in white blankets were two small babies. Their wide eyes , a deep chocolate color, stared up at him. "Can I hold them?"

"They are yours dear." She handed one to him and watch him gently and nervously cradle it. "They need names." She said. She looked down at the squirming baby in her arms. "I like Evelyn. It is a pretty name."

"I like it as well. What about Edwin?" He looked down at the boy in his hands.

"Evelyn and Edwin, they are perfect aren't they." She was beaming proudly. He said down next to her. Evelyn and Edwin were small and pink, their eyes the same color chocolate brown that mirrored their fathers. Both were bald and winkled in their white little blankets.

"Toby?" Nellie called out in to the hall way. The boy crawled sleepily up from the floor and in to the bed room. His eyes widened as he looked at the small bundles in his parent's arms.

"Babies? No one told me there were two!"

A/n: YAY BABIES. I am so happy with my chapter. I hope you all liked it as much as I do. Only a few more chapters to go unless you all want more than that.

ENJOY!


	26. A new family

A/N: 99 reviews! Almost 100 yay! I never thought that I would have that many it makes me very happy. This chapter centers around BSS or big sibling syndrome, now there that isn't an actual term or syndrome but among my friends that is what we call it. When the older sibling is dealing with new babies.

Toby stood in the door way, wide awake from the screaming of his parents and tiny voices he had never heard before.

"Babies? No one told me there were two!" His face dropped. He walked closer to the bed and saw his parents cradling two small pink pig looking things. They were wrapped tightly in white blankets, squirming about.

"We weren't sure Toby, by aren't you happy to have a baby brother and sister?" Nellie said softly, bouncing the girl in her arms.

"No! Put them back!" he screamed. Both of the two small children piped up with loud cries at his yelling.

"Tobias! You don't yell like that around them." Sweeney scolded him.

"I thought you wanted to be a big brother dearie." Nellie held Evelyn close to her trying to calm her.

"I thought I did but now I just want them gone!" He stopped out of the room and in to his. He slammed the door loudly and sunk down on to his bed.

"Go talk to him Sweeney, they need to eat." She said softly taking Edwin from him.

Sweeney knocked softly on Toby's door before opening it. Toby sat curled up on his bed facing the wall. He cried heavily as he hugged his bear to him. The weight shifted on the bed as Sweeney sat down. He ran his hands soothingly over Toby's back trying to get him to calm down.

"Toby come here." He opened his arms for the small boy. Toby curled up, bear in hand, in to Sweeney's arms and cried. "What is wrong?"

"There are two now, not one. With one I thought there might be at least a little room for me but now there are two. Now you are going to love them more than me, now you're not going to be able to feed all of us and you're going to bed me back to the work house. I don't want to leave. I don't want babies any more! I just want you to love me!"

"Hush Toby, we are not going to send you any where, you are ours now. We have enough room in our hearts for all three of you." Sweeney kissed the top of Toby's head, feeling like father to him for the first time. "You should be excited; you have two siblings to play with now. Toby we will never stop loving you no matter how many babies we have."

"Please no more!" Toby squeaked. "I can't take any more babies."

Sweeney chuckled. "Now come and apologize to your mother, she must be very upset and you have yet to meet your new siblings."

Toby wiped the tears from his arms and followed Sweeney in to the bedroom. Nellie said, smiling, both babies in her arms.

"Mum." Toby whispers softly, his face red. "I'm sorry." He said bursting out in to tears again.

"Come here dearie." She said handing Evelyn off to Sweeney. Toby curled next to her and cried in to her stomach. "Hush dear it is ok. I forgive you. Come and meet your baby brother." Toby's messy head popped up and looked at the boy in her arms. "This is Edwin. He is very little and very fragile but some day he'll be big and strong just like you." She said kissed Toby's head. Sweeney sat next to Toby.

"And this is Evelyn." He said.

"I don't know what to do with a girl!" Toby squeaked. Sweeney and Nellie laughed.

"You'll learn dear." Nellie said, smiling.

"So we're a real family now?"

"Yes Toby a real family." Sweeney said looking at his new family.

A/n: So kiddies that would be it, the end, all over. At least I think so. I think it is a nice place to end out little story, but don't worry I'll write other Sweeney/Nellie fics. I hope you all liked this. It was a real joy for me to write and I really enjoyed you reviews. Thank you for making it so wonderful.

Oh and since this is over I think I will be changing the name of the story so I would really LOVE some suggestions as to what you all think it should be. Thank you so much to every one.

Alexandria.


End file.
